When Feelings Arise
by musicnote93
Summary: When Sasuke saves Sakura from nearly falling to her death, feelings are stirred up among the teammates.
1. Savior

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Naruto or any of its characters, so you can't sue me, ha, ha!

Warnings/Notes: SasuSaku(eventually…) and the characters are very OOC

Another Naruto Episode that hasn't happened yet (Grrr…)

A lost love story

In the distance Sakura could make out a shadowed figure beyond the bridge to Konahagure. She shuddered from the cold and slowly eased her way onto the bridge. As the figure moved in closer, she didn't' know how to react, she just kept moving. Halfway across the bridge she noticed the creaking boards underneath her feet crack. She grabbed onto the knotted rope that held it up to keep herself from falling into the icy waters beneath her, and gasped as she felt the bridge shift suddenly.

She bit down on her lip so as not to scream as the boards beneath her finally crumbled, pieces falling into the roaring waters, seven feet below her, she clung to the rope, beads of sweat running down her forehead.

"Help me!" She exclaimed as she caught sight of the rope fraying. Over the sound of the roaring water she heard the footsteps that were approaching her quicken, "Help me please!" She screeched, sensing the tentative pause the other was taking in trying to figure out a way to get to her.

Her sweaty palms futilely gripped at the part of the rope that was ready to snap, as if to hold it together. She heard the wind howl as the fibers in the rope stretched farther apart. She grabbed at the top part of the rope as the bridge was divided in two. She screamed in surprise and clutched at the rope on either side of the dangling bridge, Above her, she saw the figure, on the ledge closest to her, she tried to find the strength to hoist herself up the bridge boards when most were not sturdy. She hyper extended her arm when she tried to keep a hold of the bridge as she fell, and the siring pain when she used it was beginning to wear on her.

"Hold on." The person from above called to her, she knew it could only be one of two people, because the tone was so stoic and unconcerned, either Shino or Sasuke stood above her, and she didn't know who she should pray for it to be. In any case, she didn't think either would be able to be of much help to her now. She watched as he eased his way down the cliff, he plunged a kunai knife deep into the dirt, hoping it would support his weight, onto it he tied a thick rope which he retrieved from one of the pouches in his backpack.

"I'm falling!" She shrieked desperately as he reached out his hand to take her mangled one, "Hurry!" She squealed as she struggled to grasp the rope with only one hand.

"Hang on Sakura." Sasuke repeated as he forced himself to get close enough to grasp at her hand, the tips of their fingers touched as she felt the rope slip the rest of the way out of her grasp. Before she could register what was going on, she was plummeting down the reveign towards the icy waters. "SAKURA!" Sasuke bellowed down to her as he let go of the rope, allowing it to unravel so that he could fall as she was.

"What're you doing, you'll never get back up now!" Sakura snapped as she hit the water. The frigid waters immersed around her, consuming her. Her very breath escaped her as she hit the water.

"Shit!" Sasuke seethed as he cut the rope around his body that was constricted around his waist rather painfully, keeping him from reaching Sakura. Using his wits Sasuke maneuvered a few hand signs to create a geyser in the water, which shot Sakura up into his arms. From there he apparated to the above ledge.

"Sakura. Are you alright?" Sasuke placed her gently onto the sod nearest to him. He carefully approached her to check for any vital signs. "There's no pulse," Sasuke thought as he again scooped her up and apparated to where Kakashi sensei was deep in battle. "Kakashi sensei Sakura isn't…" that's all Sasuke managed to say before he dropped Sakura to the ground and clutched his shoulder blade.

" Sasuke you really are putting me in a bind here. You'll have to figure something out! I'm kind a busy!" replied Kakashi as he raised his kunai knife to avoid Jiriaya's attack.

Sasuke stared at Kakashi in disbelief. "Sakura's dying, and you can't get your lazy good for nothing ass over here long enough to wave your hand around a little and save her."

"Go save your genin Kakashi. But you'll still be paying full price on the next edition of Make out paradise." Jiriaya declared.

"Nooooo…" Kakashi squealed," heart failing ugh, cough can't go on."

" KAKASHI SENSEI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND SAVE HER OR I'LL BE YOUR "BIND"" Sasuke ordered.

"Alright I'm coming. Who's dying?"

Inner Sasuke "Die Kakashi Die Mwahahaha"

"Well Sasuke? What's wrong?"

" Sensei Sakura is dying if not dead already because you couldn't break away from your battle for 30 seconds to revive her." Sasuke steamed.

"Oh. I forget sometimes that you're not Naruto trying to get me to the ramen booth to pay for 10 million bowls of ramen."

" Well I'm not. Can you save her?"

" I don't know. Please would be nice." Muttered Kakashi

"You're just a lazy good for nothing hobo that is so wrapped up in his porn that he can't even save his student."

" Healing Jutsu," Kakashi cried before Sasuke could finish.

As a white light engulfed Sakura's limp form Sasuke held his breath, he wanted to believe those simple words could revive Sakura, but after that long of a time elapse, he wasn't so sure. Kakashi crouched down beside his rose hared student to check her pulse. It was faint, but at least it was something. His gaze traveled from her to Sasuke who was looking unusually emotional. Kakashi smiled to himself half fondly at the very thought as he took Sakura into his powerful arms and laid her on his couch so that she could regain her strength. AN: Yeah, they were fighting in Kakashi's house, why not, it's my story?

Sasuke drew nearer to her, standing just to the right of Kakashi, who'd seated himself on the arm of the couch, monitoring Sakura's breathing that was becoming more leisurely. Sasuke shot him a look, which Kakashi interpreted as, "If you wouldn't have been such an ass, she'd be awake and alright." He felt the guilt rising in his chest again, but he forced it away so that it wouldn't show as Sasuke shifted his weight to the other foot. Kakashi couldn't help thinking to himself that Sasuke could be in love.

"What do you plan to do Sasuke, she'll have to stay here at least overnight before she's recovered?" Kakashi asked.

"Phfft, if you think I'm leaving her here alone with you when all you've ever had before was porn you're out of your mind." He snapped.

"So you do have a thing for her!" Kakashi teased.

"And you have a thing for pornographic pictures of whores that are twice as good as any woman that's ever said two words to you, got a point?" Sasuke growled.

Kakashi pouted, "Not true, anyway, someone has to tell Naruto." He pointed out.

Sasuke grinned slightly, "You were the one that almost killed her, you tell him, if I do, it'll involve elaboration on how you had to drastically give her mouth to mouth." He replied.

Kakashi furrowed his brow, "You play dirty." He replied as he slid off the couch.

Just before he apparated away Sasuke commented, "And you ARE dirty, again, what's your point?"

Kakashi grumbled under his breath at the remark as he shook Naruto awake to begin the explanation, of course he wouldn't tell him about the fight with Jiriaya.

Kakashi spoke quietly "Naruto. Naruto" He called thinking to himself," Ugh… I have no choice." Naruto I have ramen." He said.

"Ramen! Where?" Naruto exclaimed in excitement.

"Sit down. I have something to tell you." "idiot!" Kakashi thought to himself. " Earlier tonight while you were tucked away in your cozy little bed here, Sasuke, Sakura, and I were um… how should I say this. Let me think . Oh yeah busting our ASSES!"

"What? Kakashi sensei! You did work?" asked Naruto inquisitively

"That's besides the point." As Kakashi continued his version of the story Naruto seemed to get even more upset. Kakashi concluded," But don't worry though, she's resting. Sasuke's with her."

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto growled as he threw on his orange jumpsuit and followed Kakashi to were Sakura was resting. "SASUKE!! How dare you…"

"Shut up idiot she's sleeping" Sasuke snapped.

" Boys play nice." Kakashi remarked, unable to resist.

" Oh don't worry I wasn't going to waste my time on him." Sasuke remarked as he flashed Naruto a smirk.

" Sasuke?!" Sakura called questioningly as she stirred awake.

"Huh?" Sasuke turned around to see Sakura awake. A feeling of relief swept over him.

"Sakura. Do you remember what happened?" inquired Kakashi.

"Sort a. I remember falling and then I couldn't breath, and." Sakura started to panic and nested her head in Sasuke's chest. Naruto shot Sasuke a look of contempt.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke told Sakura. Sasuke followed Naruto out of the room. "What now loser?"

"How dare you!"

'What did Kakashi sensei tell you?" Sasuke asked, hoping he wouldn't regret doing so.

" You gave her mouth to mouth!!! I'll kill you!!!" screamed Naruto. Sakura and Kakashi heard a noise in the hallway.

"I'll go see what they're up to." Kakashi reassured Sakura. Upon stepping outside, Sasuke seizing the jounin by his collar.

" You perverted- Why I'm gonna kill you. Tell him what really happened!" Sasuke demanded.

" Well you see I was at home reading my book. And Sasuke and Sakura were supposed to be on a mission! But some…"

"What there was a mission and you didn't wake me?" Naruto growled out feeling a little betrayed.

"Shut up! Finish the story." Sasuke snapped, first at Naruto, and then at Kakashi.

"Any how they got separated and Sakura fell off a bridge but Sasuke saved her right Sasuke?"

"Grr.. Yes." Sasuke admitted.

"Then at this point Sakura had fallen into the water and wasn't breathing so Sasuke brought her to me. And I was uh. "

"YOU WERE READING YOUR PORNO WEREN'T YOU?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke smirked, "More like fighting over a discount for the next installment." He corrected.

Naruto's eyes narrowed to slits, "Kakashi sensei!" He roared.

"Yeah, and I never gave her mouth to mouth, Kakashi just waved his hands a little and she was okay." Sasuke pointed out as he leaned against a wall.

Naruto jumped in the air and shouted happily while on the other side of the door, all three could hear Sakura's groan of disappointment, which changed the hyperactive blonde's mood immediately, "But Sakura chan!" He whined loudly as they all filed back into the living room. "What's so special about Sasuke?" he complained throwing himself down on the floor in front of the couch Sakura was now back to lounging on.

Sakura growled aloud and stomped Naruto's face into the ground indignantly, "You stay out of my business!" She fumed, "You're so nosy!" She continued in exasperation causing Sasuke to burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh and you weren't when you were crushing on me, puh-lease you were worse than rabid Neji fangirls, I couldn't even take a crap in peace!" He exclaimed, not really meaning to defend Naruto, and only doing so because he took amusement out of tormenting Sakura. After all, he didn't want to make it obvious that he liked her just yet.

"B-But Sasuke!" Sakura wailed, "I thought… you, you, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!" She pouted.

Now, Kakashi took a turn at bursting out into a fit of hearty ringing laughter at the very sight of his toddler- like genin arguing. "Well, the good news is, we'll be taking off training for a few days because Sakura's still not recovered, even though you are lead to believe otherwise." He announced between gasps for breath as he clutched at his aching ribs, "The bad news is Sakura is also bedridden for the next three days, and I have somewhere to be tomorrow." He finished after regaining his composure.

"What!" Sasuke exclaimed outraged.

"Alright!" Naruto gushed in excitement, springing to his feet, massaging his head where the imprint of Sakura's blue sandal had been left.

"You heard me, now all of you are welcome to sleep here." He said gesturing towards a small closet filled with blankets, "So that you don't have to make your way back here first thing in the morning." He added as he shuffled off towards his bedroom, "Oh." He noted seeing the mischievous look plastered across all three of the genin's faces, "My books are in a secure place, and if you get too close, the heat sensors will go off, and I will torture you all until you wished you were never born."

All three of their faces fell, "Jeez, he pays more to protect those damn books than he does to protect himself and all of us when we go on missions." Sakura whispered to Naruto and Sasuke as she heard Kakashi slowly and noisily close his bedroom door.

"I heard that!" He called out to them.

"So answer me this then, are those books more important to you than us?" Sasuke asked, just to annoy Kakashi, much to his surprise though, the question left the silver hared jounin unfazed.

Kakashi chuckled, smiling behind the blue fabric of his mask before replying, "No, they're just more pleasant to look at!" He called, and with that he slammed the door, listening to all three as they threatened to hurt him in ways he'd never before thought possible.

Naruto grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest as Sasuke grabbed three blankets, tossing one to Naruto, one to Sakura, and keeping one for himself. Sakura laid on the couch and comfortably rested her head against the arm, falling asleep almost instantaneously after she'd gotten covered up. However, Naruto and Sasuke were stuck on the floor with no pillows, and Naruto was already tossing and turning on the hard wooden floor.

"Naruto knock it off!" Sasuke growled in annoyance.

Naruto grimaced and laid on his back, accepting defeat and figuring he was about as comfortable as he was gonna get, "This blows." He whispered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned over on his side so he wasn't staring at Naruto, "Get over it." He mumbled as he reached up and turned off the lamp on the end table just above him next to the couch. It had been the only source of lighting before, and he for one was glad he could finally be surrounded by thick and tranquil darkness.

He growled loudly as Naruto grumbled in his sleep, disrupting his peace, "This is so frustrating." He mumbled.

Sasuke clenched a fist, "Tell me about it." He growled through bared teeth as he moved his blanket so that it even covered his head, miraculously, Naruto shut up ten minutes later, but Sasuke still had to deal with his snoring, which wasn't exactly any more pleasant than his never ending chatter. He drown out the sound and drifted off into a deep sleep, after all that'd happened, he knew some rest would do everyone a lot of good.

The three of them slept soundly, and only Sasuke and Sakura blinked their eyes opened when Kakashi noisily stumbled out the door at around nine, "I'd have been so pissed if I'd have gotten here first thing in the morning and he didn't leave 'till nine." He spoke up softly.

Sakura smiled and brushed a lock of her pink hair back behind her ear, happy that it was finally long enough for her to do so, "That's Kakashi sensei for you though." She pointed out as she leaned back against the couch and got comfortable.

Sasuke nodded and laughed as Sakura jumped, startled by Naruto's freakishly loud snoring, they both shot each other a look, Sakura blushing from embarrassment, Sasuke still fighting back his giggles. Sakura wanted to tell Sasuke that Naruto sounded like a goat giving birth, but she figured she'd save that one for when Naruto was up to hear it. She was rather proud of this new one, after all.

Out of boredom Sasuke got up to go raid Kakashi's freezer, expecting to find a tasty treat, "I'm gonna go see what Kakashi has to eat in this place, you want anything?" He asked.

Sakura nodded slightly, "A drink would be nice, thanks." She replied softly, yawning and stretching a bit before sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest with the green blanket still wrapped tightly around her skin that was covered with goose bumps.

"Let me see what all he has… OH MY GOD!" He exclaimed.

"What, what?" Sakura asked in concern.

"He's got a bra in his freezer!" Sasuke exclaimed.

" Just when I thought he couldn't get any weirder." Sakura replied. Naruto began to toss and turn again. " This idiot drove me nuts last night." She told Sasuke as he closed the freezer scared for life.

" Maybe eating here isn't a good idea. There's probably not any food here. And if there is I don't want to eat it."

"Good point. There's no telling where it's been!" Sasuke made his way back to his blanket on the floor. " You can sit up here if it's more comfortable." Sasuke started to step over Naruto when he flailed his arms knocking Sasuke on top of him. Of course this is when Naruto decided to wake up. And to his surprise there was Sasuke!

" Hey Sasuke um this is getting a little weird. I mean I know you like me but isn't this a little extreme?"

"Just because you go that way with Lee doesn't mean I do." Sasuke retorted. Now Sakura would've usually broken the two apart, but found this very amusing.

" Yeah well at least I'm not saying peoples names in my dreams all night. Sak…"

" Oh you're so dead!" Sasuke said as he tackled Naruto.

" Well you two have fun with each other. I'm going to get some breakfast."

" Don't leave me here with this loser," exclaimed Sasuke as he arose from the ground and started to follow Sakura. " Sakura you really shouldn't be walking around."

"Well are you gonna carry me? I'm not an invalid. I can take care of myself."

" I'll carry you Sakura!" Naruto added picking himself up from the ground.

" You take one more step towards me and I swear that I'll kill you! Try me."

" But Sakura I…"

" Naruto I don't think she's kidding."

" Sasuke keep your nose out of it. At least I don't mutter her name in my sleep."


	2. Strange Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters.

Warnings/Notes: SasuSaku, OOC characters (live with it or go back and find another little blue story title to click.) _Italics-_thoughts

Naruto the episode that will happen

Part 2: Don't kill me!

"Naruto while I remain in this calm state of mind for the next 30 seconds, may I suggest you run!" Sasuke advised. The two sprinted out the door with Sakura hot on their tails.

" Knock it off! You guys are so immature." She exclaimed.

" Oh like you weren't like this when you first liked Sasuke!" Naruto teased, after a spell of running Sakura stopped short in front of the ramen booth.

" Kakashi sensei?" she questioned.

" Oh hi Sakura it's good to see you on your feet. Where are the boys?" Kakashi asked nervously.

" Chasing each other around somewhere." Sakura replied with a small sigh of contentment and annoyance.

" Well you better find them. You guys have a mission since you don't know how to follow orders." Kakashi instructed.

" Yes sensei" she called, stifling a groan as she aparated to find Sasuke and Naruto. When she finally caught them she told them that she had run into Kakashi and that they had a mission. "He was at the freaking ramen place!" She raved. Sasuke smirked at her; she was being just like Naruto, excluding the fact that the blonde boy would've raced off at the very mention of ramen.

"Well this is irritating." Sasuke commented.

"What're you humming anyway?" Sakura asked, cocking an eyebrow in confusion as the unfamiliar tune filled her ears.

"Don't bother he's a loser." Sasuke replied flippantly as Naruto opened his mouth to reply.

"It's the ramen song for your information!" Naruto growled, shuffling a little faster to keep up with Sakura and Sasuke as Kakashi came into view sitting in front of a bowl of ramen. "Wanna hear it?" He asked rather excitedly.

"NO!" Sasuke and Sakura snapped back at him in unison, rolling their eyes and shuddering at the very thought of Naruto singing a very poorly lyricized and out of tune jingle about ramen.

"I'm gonna sing it anyway!" He exclaimed as he came to stand right beside Kakashi.

"Oh yes, do enlighten Kakashi sensei." Sakura encouraged, "Me and Sasuke however, will be over there." She said pointing to a run down shop, "We figured we'd do a little community service." She replied, "You know, read the place up a little." She added.

"Anything's better than listening to you." Sasuke mumbled to Naruto under his breath as he and Sakura took off laughing with each other.

"Oh no you don't, you two still have a mission you need clued in about!" Kakashi exclaimed for lack of a better excuse, but as he saw the two hiding under some of the debree, Sasuke's sharingan eyes shining he knew he was going to be left alone to deal with Naruto himself.

"Ramen noodles served in every way, with tasty broth all times of the day, barbecue pork and fried eggs, stirred in with a few frog legs. Ramen noodles served in every wayyyyyyyyyy-" Naruto started to sing.

"Stop. Naruto. JUST, STOP!" Kakashi exclaimed as he turned to glare at Sasuke and Sakura who were no longer bothering to hide, and were instead rolling on the ground laughing. "You two get over here now!" He growled.

"What are you, my father?" Sasuke remarked, but followed Sakura over all the same.

"You two are going on an extra special mission alone for disobeying orders, you aren't to come back until you've cleaned every single brick in this village with your toothbrushes. And don't forget the ones outside the gates, have fun." He bid them as he handed them each a bucket of heated water, which he'd paid for at the ramen shop.

"This sucks ass hard core." Sasuke growled as he followed Sakura back to Kakashi's where they were given five toothbrushes each and sent off.

"Language Sasuke." Kakashi scolded as they left.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" He muttered with a scowl as the two of them got down on their hands and knees and set their water and brushes down to begin scrubbing.

Kakashi gulped, looking horrified, he'd just done himself in, he was alone with Naruto AGAIN for god only knew how long.

" So Kakashi sensei what are we gonna do?" questioned Naruto.

" Naruto to be honest I don't know." Kakashi answered as he returned to his reading.

" Sakura do like any one?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

" Sasuke what kind of a question is that? You know who I like. You." Sakura replied, her heart skipping a beat in her excitement and anxiousness.

"Oh…yeah." Sasuke replied looking down to the dirt lined burgundy bricks.

" Are you okay?" Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke picked up his head and stared at Sakura. Then collapsed into her arms. "Oh no it's the mark again! I have to get him to Kakashi sensei." Sakura thought to herself. As she shakily carried Sasuke to Kakashi. Sakura kicked the door open. " Kakashi sensei! Naruto, where's Kakashi sensei?" She asked somewhat frantically, as she anxiously glanced about the room.

" On the toilet. Why?" Naruto replied casually, before he realized Sakura was carrying…or doing her best to carry Sasuke.

" Sasuke's mark is acting up again." Sakura replied, now shaking a little.

" What's all the ruckus?" asked Kakashi as he emerged from the bathroom.

" Sensei heal Sasuke! Its his mark." Sakura exclaimed, gently but quickly tossing Sasuke to Naruto and rushing to the jounin's side.

" Sakura I can't heal him, I've sealed the mark, I'm afraid that's all I can do." Kakashi replied looking down at his concerned student sadly.

" What I'm just supposed to watch him suffer?" Sakura shouted, feeling suddenly outraged.

" Sakura there's nothing sensei can do, it's not his fault. Its stupid Sasuke's fault!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing an angry and accusing finger at the limp body he'd leaned against the couch.

" Take it back!" screamed Sakura," Sasuke's saved you many times from certain death! Take it back!"

" No!" refused Naruto.

" Naruto take it back! I'll kill you…" Sakura screeched, her voice breaking as she choked back a sob.

"Sakura I know you're frustrated but don't take it out on Naruto." Kakashi tried his hand at comforting her before turning to Naruto, "And you." He growled, "Don't provoke it."

" Oh Sasuke! Don't leave me alone, you can't die!" Sakura exclaimed, beginning to cry, at this point Kakashi motioned for Naruto to leave the room with him.

" Sasuke did this to himself, and it's killing Sakura. I-" Naruto began to rant before Kakashi held up an exasperated hand and interrupted.

" Naruto shut up! You're not in very good standing with her are you? But again you deserved it! She really cares for him, let her be. Don't you ever think of anyone but yourself?" He questioned, feeling foolish for speaking out of anger when that was what he was scolding Naruto for.

Naruto stared at his angered sensei taken a back, tears finding their way behind his eyes, "I'm sorry/" he whispered, causing Kakashi to ruffle his silver locks as he watched his student bow his head.

"Naruto." He spoke up shaking his own head, "Don't be so emotional, it's fine, just, try and think before you speak." He replied with a few tentative pauses as he searched for the right words. Naruto nodded and forced his tears away, knowing enough were being shed at the moment.

Meanwhile Sasuke's mark had stopped throbbing and he was taking a few deep breaths to try and control his body's trembling. He looked up at Sakura to try and read the look in her eyes, all he saw was sadness, sadness he knew. It was something he'd experienced too many times to count. One final time he sucked in a deep breath and turned to look at her as she looked down at him, her hand sliding underneath his subconsciously. Sasuke wanted to ask her why she was crying, why he was important enough to shed tears over, but he couldn't get a word in before Sakura moved her hand out from under his and flung her arms around him, sobbing her apologies.

"Sasuke…you're always telling me I'm annoying." She sobbed, "And I still am, you say I'm weak and I'm being weak right now, I want to show you I'm not like that." She whispered, "I'm sorry…."

Sasuke stared at her, not knowing what to say to comfort her, "I called you weak…?" He asked after a few seconds of silence had gone by.

Sakura nodded and sniffed, "Yeah but that's beside the-"

"I'm sorry." He interrupted her simply as he awkwardly moved a hand to lay over the back of her head; "I didn't mean it…you…you're stronger than any other woman I know." He told her as she moved out of his grasp and dried her eyes, "Nonetheless…" He replied, hoping she wouldn't take his changing the subject the wrong way, "I'm not someone you should be crying over." He added.

Sakura stared at him for a long second, confusion clouded her mind as his onyx eyes bored into hers, there was a sense of security in those eyes, one she'd never known before. Something about his all too familiar gaze was foreign to her, but pleasantly foreign, for a split second she saw warmth in those eyes…. She didn't know if it was compassion, something that had come from his heart, or sympathy, something that he'd automatically felt upon seeing and hearing her cry.

"Sasuke." She whispered with a small smile, "Thank you." She continued.

Sasuke didn't return the smile; instead, he merely nodded in return as Kakashi came back into the room, "Okay you two." He said all too sweetly, "Get the buckets and toothbrushes back in here and go clear your heads for a little while." He instructed, "Naruto." He growled out exasperated as he handed him some money, "Go eat a couple bowls of ramen."

Sakura helped Sasuke to his feet and out the door, without hesitation they started making their way around the village. It was quiet for a little while before Sasuke found the words to speak.

" Sakura before I was trying to say something to you. It was that I-I sort a. Maybe, uh." He stumbled on his words even when he'd planned out everything he'd wanted to say.

" Sasuke just say it, I won't judge you." Sakura urged him, feeling the same anxiousness from earlier start creeping into her stomach.

" Oh I think you will." He replied.

" Do you…like me?" Sakura inquired, stopping for a second to turn to face him.

Sasuke however, didn't stop, and so Sakura picked up her pace to catch up with him so that she could hear his response. " Yes." He replied after a long moment of silence. Sakura looked up at him but he lowered his head. She blushed and grasped his hand; he returned the gesture by looking up. They walked around the village like that for a while before they made it back to Kakashi's apartment, and entered, absent mindedly still holding hands.

" How was your walk?" asked Kakashi. "Oh! I see." He replied as he looked down at their hands.

" Oh." Sakura broke away and Sasuke just stuck his hands in his pockets and stared down.

"Naruto come in here. We have a new mission." Kakashi called, putting a finger over his lips so that Sasuke and Sakura knew not to tell the boy otherwise.

"I'm eating my ramen!" Naruto protested.

" I think Sasuke and Sakura want to tell you something." Kakashi provoked as he watched Sakura trip, stumbling accidentally into Sasuke's arms.

Naruto flew in the room only to find Sasuke and Sakura in their awkward embrace, immediately his jaw dropped, "WHAT'RE YOU DOING!" He exclaimed, his eyes revealing confusion when he glanced at Sakura and contempt when they fell on Sasuke.

" Oh its national hug a friend day." Sasuke quickly covered, moving out of Sakura's arms.

" Oh whew, I thought you guys had a thing going on. In that case come here Sakura!" He exclaimed, excitedly holding out his arms for her to walk into.

" Don't bet your life on it!" Sakura growled, taking a nervous step back.

" Sasuke?" He more so grumbled than asked.

Sasuke shuddered and followed Sakura into the hallway, sadly that left only Naruto and Kakashi, the silver hared jounin glanced about nervously, but sighed, deciding he didn't mind hugging his student even though he was annoying. As he awkwardly wrapped his strong arms around Naruto he reminded himself that Gai and Lee did this from time to time, no matter how much they got on each other's nerves at times and they always lived through it. He smiled half fondly, chuckling at the thought of the man and mini-me embracing.

"So…" Naruto spoke up after Kakashi gave Sasuke and Sakura the all clear, "What's the mission about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

For lack of a better save, and because he really did want to get back to reading his book Kakashi said the first thing that came to mind, "Well, that was the mission, I just checked my calendar-"

"You have a calendar?" Naruto asked.

"You're missing the point." Kakashi said annoyed, "You can't have national hug a friend day and not hug a friend." He declared, "So." He clarified, "That was the mission."

Naruto stared at him and shook his head, "Whatever." He replied, "Can I go home now?" He asked, his tone rather whiney.

"Yes." Kakashi was quick to reply, "All of you please return to your rightful places at the time." He replied as he flopped down on the couch and stuck his nose back in his book, when he heard only Sasuke and Sakura move to leave he gave an irritated sigh, "Your rightful place right now is HOME Naruto, go HOME!" He replied as he gestured towards the door.

Naruto nodded and left hastily, quickening his pace to catch up with Sasuke and Sakura who were walking together, but being relatively silent, "You don't really wanna walk with just Sasuke, I mean I have to be included too, ne Sakura chan!" He bellowed as he came up behind them and started to rant loudly.

"AUGH! NARUTO!" Sakura thundered, delivering the hardest punch she could to the top of his head.

Naruto fell backwards, and was unable to get up for a few seconds, Sasuke and Sakura used this to their advantage and quickened their pace slightly, Naruto yelling up at them upon hearing them mumbling things about him under their breath. It was then, when Sasuke and Sakura parted ways that the indigo hared teen declared Naruto had selected hearing, for when he was asked to clean something he wouldn't, but when his name was mentioned he could hear it a mile away.

All three genin had something on their minds as they fell asleep that night, Sasuke had Sakura, so did Naruto, but that wasn't something unusual for him. Sakura couldn't help but think of Sasuke and all that had happened, it was true she now wanted to rush right into everything, but she just couldn't help herself. She was trying to have pleasant dreams, filling her head with images of his face, Naruto, Kakashi and occasionally she'd catch a glimpse at one of the other rookie nine…. Still though, fear plagued at her mind, and her dreams turned to all too familiar nightmares.

In her head the scenes would flash by so quickly they'd blend together, and as she tossed and turned, moaning in her sleep, they became realer and realer. She could see herself dangling from the bridge, the sun going down, she was yelling, and frantic….

"Help, help me!" She shrieked, Sakura wasn't aware of her current surroundings, all she understood was she was seeing what had already happened to herself as a narrator would the words in a book. She looked down horrified to see where she was standing, on the ledge, in the shadow of the sun as it peaked over the horizon… she looked again to see if she could spot Sasuke, suddenly, she didn't see herself falling, it was instead Sasuke. None of it made any sense at all, she moved to run, but as she did so the ground seemed to crumble beneath her feet until she reached the edge of the ground.

She listened to it crumble, but to her surprise as she fell to the water, she didn't see any of the land fall before her, she opened her mouth to scream, but made no sound. As she turned to look beside her she saw someone falling, it flashed quickly from her to Sasuke, one second they looked normal, and the next their faces were bruised and bleeding, they were scratched up and she noticed some of their bones were broken. She once again opened her mouth to scream, again, no sound, with all her might she tried to force out anything, anything at all she could muster, but nothing was heard.

Slowly she watched the illusion that was flashing from her looking normal to her looking mangled, and then flashing to Sasuke where the cycle was the same, just in time to see it fade away into the orange and maroon streaked sky. She turned to look down, there, mere inches away was the river, again she screamed, now she heard sound, but she couldn't hear, see or feel herself hit the water. Instead, she opened her eyes to see her mother sitting on the bed beside her, hugging her tight.

Sakura drew a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, she'd jolted so that she was sitting upright before she'd even awakened to do so, and was soaked from head to toe in a cold sweat. She touched her face, each corner of her mouth, there was no blood, her gaze traveled to her right leg that in her dream was broken when her form appeared mangled…normal, completely normal. She sighed in relief upon realizing it was truly just a dream and that it was nothing she or Sasuke needed to worry about.

"That must've been some dream you were having Sakura." Her mother commented as she continued to rub her daughter's back until she'd stopped hyperventilating. "You were screaming so shrilly…." She muttered as she cupped Sakura's short hair in her hand and let it fall down to where it rested just above her shoulders, "I thought something was wrong." She added with a small smile.

Sakura forced a small smile in return and moved to get up out of bed, "I'm going to take a shower before I go back to sleep." She informed her mother who'd placed a hand on her shoulder as if to protest, "If that's alright." She was quick to add when her mother was still hesitant to remove her slightly trembling hand.

"Alright." She replied in her soft and soothing voice, "I'll lay out a clean nightgown for you." She said moving off the bed to crouch down beside the bottom left drawer of Sakura's dresser, "Put your dirty one in the bathroom hamper." She continued, and Sakura nodded with a simple, "mm…" to let her mother know she'd heard her and would do as she was told.

She made her way to the bathroom and closed the door, pulling the shower curtain back she turned the water on and moved it so that no water could get all over the floor. While she waited for it to heat she grabbed a bathmat from in the closet and set it down. Her mother had always told her walking wet on the wood floors would rot them. She then quickly peeled off her sticky, sweaty nightgown and tossed it into the hamper, doing the same with her panties.

She then stepped into the shower on the opposite side of the spout where the water was pouring from so that she could test the temperature. It was fine for her and so she stood under it for a few seconds to warm herself and began to quickly wash off, allowing the steam to refresh and relax her.

Mrs. Haruno had sense laid out Sakura's nightgown and was making her way towards the door, having heard someone knock, as she expected there was a roll of paper there that explained when Sakura would be needed for training in the morning. Smiling softly she shut the door and scanned the sloppily written as she walked into the bathroom, knocking first. The water was still running, and so she called to her daughter in a voice that was a little louder than normal so that she'd be able to hear over it.

"Sakura, are you almost done?" She asked in her normal tone.

Sakura paused briefly and answered, "Yes, just rinsing off." She mumbled feeling a little embarrassed, her mother smiled again and laughed a little when she realized her daughter hadn't gotten herself a towel, she went to the bathroom closet and retrieved one for her, just as she was turning off the water. Sakura moved her hands back to try and ring out some of the excess water in her hair before grabbing the shower curtain to wrap it half way around her and poke her head out of the shower, only then did she too realize she'd forgotten to grab a towel.

"Forget something?" Her mother asked, handing her the fluffy white towel, the letter in her other hand, Sakura took it with a small smile, her eyes falling on the piece of paper that was clutched up in her mother's hand.

"Thanks." She replied as she hid away behind the lavender shower curtain and began to towel dry her hair, "So what's the paper?" She asked in hushed tones.

"A letter from Kakashi." Her mother replied softly, watching her daughter struggle to wrap the towel around her body once she'd dried it off, "Let me just bring your nightgown to you." She suggested with a laugh.

"Thanks." Sakura whispered as her mother left momentarily to grab the clothing and hand it to her, Sakura took both articles of clothing and slid them on before stepping completely out of the tub and tossing the towel in the hamper.

Her mother glanced at her, then down at the floor, and back up to her again, "You know if you're not wet when you get out of the shower it defeats the purpose of a bathmat." She replied with a small chuckle.

Sakura blushed a little in embarrassment, "So." She spoke up, quick to change the subject as her mother hurried her back into bed, "What did the letter say?" She asked.

"Be at the usual training grounds by ten tomorrow morning." Her mother replied as she tossed the now crumpled paper into the small trashcan in Sakura's room, "Get some sleep." She instructed as she left her daughter's room, closing the door slowly.

"Night mom." Sakura called, knowing that's what her mother was waiting for.

Mrs. Haruno quietly closed the door the rest of the way at this, "Good night Sakura, try and have pleasant dreams this time." She added as she made her way to her own bedroom so she too could go back to getting some sleep.

Sakura was wide-awake, and didn't end up falling back asleep until a little after five, but thankfully she didn't have nightmares anymore than night. Her mother woke her at around nine so that she could get ready for training, and groaning Sakura rolled out of bed to do so.

"See ya later mom!" She called as she left.

"What about breakfast?" Her mother replied disapprovingly.

"There's no time, I only have two minutes." She declared, "Sorry, I'll make more time in the future." She added, simply because she didn't know if her mother was angry with her, and with that, she apparated away.

As she appeared in the training ground Sakura glanced around to see Naruto and Sasuke already arguing, as she expected, Kakashi wasn't anywhere to be found. She sighed; _he's never on time. _With a shake of her head she went over to see what exactly Sasuke and Naruto were going at it about, and why Sasuke had even bothered to keep the whole thing going.

"Where's the fire?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"You stay outta this!" Both boys snapped at once, causing Sakura to growl inwardly to herself, but as she opened her mouth to call them out on being the bratty, immature, idiots they were Naruto raised his voice.

"I'm telling you Sasuke, if a tree falls in the woods and no one's around to hear it, it doesn't make any noise!" He roared.

"Where did this come from, we were talking about you breaking all my sheriken when you sat on them!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"WELL…." Naruto shouted before trailing off, feeling slightly embarrassed about what he was announcing next, "It's still your fault for putting them where I couldn't see, and anyway they made me bleed!" He spat back accusingly.

Sakura blinked, "Naruto." She said shaking her head, "If you'd think it would amaze me." She declared before turning to cast a puzzled gaze at Sasuke, "Why did you put the sheriken where Naruto couldn't see them anyway?" She asked, her eyes hinting her suspicion,

Sasuke let a laugh slip, "I wanted him to do something stupid." He admitted as he returned to his normal, expressionless and monotone self, "I didn't think he'd sit on them, even if he did I didn't expect them to break…." He continued, turning to Naruto and rolling his eyes so that the blonde would know this next part was directed at him. "I thought he had at least twenty pounds on Chouji, I guess I was wrong."

Suddenly, as he's known for Kakashi dropped down in between the two boys and put a hand on each of their shoulders, "You _thought_, well Sasuke, that was your first mistake." He spoke up sarcastically, causing Sasuke to glare at him, muttering under his breath that the man had just made his own death wish.

"Yeah Sasuke!" Naruto teased, drawing out the other genin's name as he childishly pointed to him and jumped up and down giggling like a giddy schoolgirl.

"As for you Naruto, thinking isn't your forte, so you should really stop tormenting Sasuke." He pointed out with a chuckle, everything was back to normal.

"Yeah Naruto." Sakura butted in, causing Kakashi to reach up and clutch his head, knowing this was gonna be one hell of a migraine later, "I think I smell smoke." She teased with a laugh, "Don't burn out too many brain cells." She added through her laughter, glancing over at Sasuke, she stopped immediately, seeing that he wasn't laughing, and was instead looking down at the ground.

"Can we just get on with training?" Naruto grumbled indignantly, his arms crossed over his chest as he continued to pout.

Kakashi pondered the thought for a second, realizing he really hadn't planned anything in particular since the group was already so far ahead of most of the others excluding Gai's team of course. He thought back, wondering if there was anything that needed taken care of, much to his disappointment he couldn't come up with any bright ideas on how to torture his young pupils. He would've told them to just spar, but he knew with the boys in the mood they were in they'd have gone for each other's throats, not literally trying to hurt one another, just trying to be stubborn so they wouldn't have to admit to defeat.

"Hmm…" He finally spoke up, "Since we're so close to the forest you might as well practice your chakra control." He informed them as he led the way into the wasteland of trees so that they could begin practicing.

"Aw man, why do we have to do this again?" Naruto whined, "When are we gonna go on another real mission and do actual training?" He continued to complain.

"When you stop acting like it's the worst thing that ever happened to the world." Sasuke and Sakura scolded him together as they made their way up the tree with their arms linked.

"What're they doing!" He exclaimed pointing up at the two.

Kakashi sighed deeply and returned to massaging his temples, "This is a partner exercise, different from the last time you did this, so I guess you're with me." He told him as he held out his arm so that they could link there's together as Sasuke and Sakura had done before them.

"But I don't wanna be with you!" Naruto continued to bellyache, "Sakura let me be your partner?" He begged refusing Kakashi his arms and turning away to face Sasuke and Sakura, who were now making their way back down the tree.

"Fat chance!" Sakura exclaimed causing Kakashi to laugh at how predictable her answer was.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called up to him questioningly.

"Loser." Sasuke blurted out instantaneously, "Not only would you slow me down, you'd weigh me down too."

Naruto fell to the ground with a groan, "Can we please not talk about that anymore?" He pleaded as he banged his head against the ground.

Kakashi grabbed one of Naruto's feet and pulled him up off the ground, dangling his body in the air, "Stop your caterwauling, we have training to do." He replied as he laughed at Naruto squirming.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted, "Let me umph…" Naruto started, unable to finish before Kakashi complied and dropped him down on the ground.

Kakashi linked Naruto's arm in his own and drug the boy up the tree, realizing that Saskue and Sakura were done, and that the training wouldn't be effective for Naruto if he was doing all the work, he hopped down from the tree and let go of the boy.

"Alright, since you two seem to have this down, each of you are going to do it with Naruto once." He proclaimed, and with that, he sat down on a nearby stump and pulled out the newest edition of Make out Paradise and began to read, ignoring the groans that escaped all three of the genin.

Each took their turn with Naruto, and awaited further instructions. When they couldn't break Kakashi away from his book long enough to answer them, they all climbed up into separate trees to make it seems as though they were continuing their training, when they were really just trying to sneak a peak at the older man's book.

Sakura wasn't having a very easy time of things, because she couldn't see that far down, and if she moved any lower she knew Kakashi would realize what she and the other two were doing if she hadn't already. Sasuke was having the same problem, but was determined he wasn't giving up that easily, until that is, he glanced over to see the broad grin and wide-eyed expression Naruto wore.

The blonde boy twitched twice and fell out of the tree, landing right beside Kakashi with a thump. It was then and only then that the jounin bothered to look over at the boy who was now rubbing his head furiously as Sasuke and Sakura leaped down to ask him what he'd seen.

All three of them huddled together when they watched Kakashi go back to his book, telling them to be more careful, "So?" They both asked him, their gazed demanding.

Poor Naruto looked at though he'd been scarred for life, "M-M-Make out Paradise is a-a-a…"

"YES!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled, glancing behind themselves nervously to see if Kakashi had looked up from his book before returning their attention to Naruto.

"Yaoi /**gay**/ book." He finished in a horrified whisper.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glances before turning to stare at their sensei, silently screaming in disbelief.


End file.
